1. Field
The present application relates to an inspecting apparatus conducting defect inspection of an object to be measured, a three-dimensional profile measuring apparatus, and a manufacturing method of a structure.
2. Description of the Related Art
There has been conventionally known an apparatus as described in Japanese Unexamined Patent Application Publication No. 2009-150773, as an apparatus of conducting three-dimensional profile measurement of a measuring object.
However, in a three-dimensional profile measuring apparatus, it was sometimes difficult to detect small flaws and holes, due to a restriction in resolution and the like.
The present application has a proposition to provide an inspecting apparatus capable of detecting flaws and holes which were difficult to be found only by a three-dimensional profile measuring apparatus, a three-dimensional profile measuring apparatus, and a manufacturing method of a structure.